Fully Alive
by torithelittlewolf
Summary: Summary inside, slight AU to the 4th season. Dean/OC sometime later it will be a Sam/OC too. If you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Small INTRO:

I own nothing but my character, i hope you find her interesting.

Her Name is Victoria, people will usually call her Vic, Vicki, Tor, Tori, Toria.

19

Bubbly, happy (mostly, unless someone makes her upset or angry) , a little weird at times and can get excited over little things. When she's in a mood, she won't talk.

I haven't actually based her on anyone, so here's a description, she's actually based on more of a friend that I have, but I want to use my name...she was cool with it...

She's got long blonde, curly hair that goes to her back, she's not petite or fat she's just normal, she has a pretty heart shaped face with pale skin and bright blue eyes that stand out more when it's cold.

Most people will just call her Vic, or Toria.

It's gonna be her POV after she ends up in the Supernatural World.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Hell.**

This was something she could e scape reality with, something that was more of a tv show to her. The blue eyes fixated on the screen as she watched, intently. "I wish I couldn't feel anything Sammy...I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" She sighed, wishing nothing more than being able to comfort the oldest Winchester. He was telling his brother about hell, about what he'd done and she knew it wasn't real and she was pretty sure most fan girls were the same, that if they could've helped him, they would've.

"If I could help you Dean. I would" She sighed.

After the episode ended, she switched the television off and she made her way into the kitchen. Clicking her tongue bar as she poured herself a cold glass of water, so she could go to bed, her phone vibrating, she picked it up and rolled her eyes. Take the bins out please. Was the text message she got. She shoved her phone into her pocket and sighed heavily, her parents had been gone maybe a few days, and already they were beginning to bother about doing stuff around the house. She had to shove on her slippers as she grabbed the grey bin and lifted out the black bag that was in it.

Huffing as she flung the back door open, making her way out into the cool night air she put the bin bag in the black bin and made her way back into the house. She slammed the backdoor and locked it, and turned stopping in her tracks. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but it was as if she was beginning to burn. Her skin felt hot and sticky, her bones began to hurt and she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. When she opened them, she gasped and fell back.

"What the-"

"I want you to carve into the weeping bitch" A voice hissed.

"NO!" The voice shouted back.

She turned her head, seeing what looked like a bloody woman, screaming, weeping, crying to see her daughter once more. Her blue eyes widened and she backed up a bit. She wasn't sure if this was happening or not, and she blinked, and continued to do this but it didn't go away.

"Come on Dean, carve into her, make her your own personal design" T

he voice cackled and she looked around, her blonde hair swinging as she turned her head. "You know you want to"

The blonde made her way around until she finally came across another, bunch of people on what seemed to be metal hooks...like Dean had been in...supernatural.

"Carve her Dean"

"NO!"

"It's been thirty years, Dean-O. You're not gonna hold much longer"

"I'm not gonna say yes, Alistair. You can shove your razor right up your ass"

"Now, now" The voice taunted.

She continued walking, wincing as the people around her screamed, and she thought maybe she'd fell or something on the way back into her house. But this felt too real. Finally coming to a stop her eyes landed on him, hanging from the hooks. Blood beginning to pool from him. Dean Winchester. "Must be a dream" She mumbled.

"One last chance Dean"

"I said no" Dean growled.

His eyes landed on her, but it was like he was looking right through her until his face scrunched up in agony and she seen the slice make it's way down his chest, an agonizing scream, rippling through the hot air.

If it's a dream...maybe I can tell him he can do this.

She walked a little closer, when another slice slashed across him and he groaned out, his head hanging. "Dean.." She said, it's just a dream. Just a dream...He looked up, the agony in his eyes clear. He'd heard her.

"W-who...who are you?" He managed.

"I...You can hear me?"

"I can see you" He grunted out.

"Everything's gonna be okay"

He looked at her with disbelief, and she frowned when he yelled out again. She couldn't stop her feet from moving, her hand touching the wound, his skin was hot, boiling hot and he flinched.

"D-don't"

"One last chance Dean"

"NO!" He roared, she took a step back. And he looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

She looked around from where the voice was coming from, not being able to see anyone but the other people being tortured.

"Don't say yes" She blurted out when she looked at him and he furrowed his brows.

"What?" He asked, his voice croaky and dry. It sounded painful...maybe not as painful as what he was going through.

"You can't say yes...you can't"

"I...I won't"

"Then don't, you're Dean Winchester. You can fight through anything...you an fight through this"

Just a dream.

She blinked and she wasn't there anymore and she stumbled back, her back hitting the counter. What the hell just happened?

* * *

A few days later and Victoria was freaking out, she hadn't slept because she couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she was in hell..trying to tell Dean not to say yes and even though they were dreams, they felt real. VERY real. She was sitting in her bedroom, against the door, her hands raking through her messy hair. "I need a shower or something..." She said. She looked up, at the posters on the white part of her wall, and they stared back at her. She got up, and quickly moved out the room, heading into the bathroom.

She let the warm water run over her, darkening her hair and making her feel slightly relaxed. She stepped out of the shower after finishing and she felt a little more relaxed than she should have but she quickly pulled on her blue top and her black leggins.

She went downstairs, drying off her hair and picked up her phone to see that it wasn't as late as she thought it was and that her parents and siblings should be home soon. She needed to go to the small shop just down from where she stayed, so she shoved on her converse. She headed into the living room and sat down, she'd just sit for a few minutes, fiddling around with the phone. Her eyes felt droopy and she shook her head, nope. She was not going to sleep. Not right now. She let her eyes close for a minute and at that moment, she wished she hadn't because the air became hot and thick. Her ears were filled with screams.

_"Carve into her...the weeping bitch"_

Victoria turned her head and she seen him, with the razor in hand, and he started. Her eyes widened, what kind of messed up dreams were these?

"Dean" She said and he turned his head, seeing her. His brows furrowed. "You're better than this" It's what she'd been telling him...what she had been trying to tell him anyway.

"No I'm not. I never have been"

_"Carve.." The voice hissed._

That was when a hot bright white light filled her vision and tickled her skin. She couldn't see anything until she felt the rush of cold air. Her eyes flashed open and she was looking up at a ceiling that wasn't her own. She bolted up right, and looked around. Where the hell was she?

She got to her feet, not sure where she was. How the hell did she end up here? WHERE WAS HERE? She seen the two bags sitting on each bed and she stared for a minute and that's when she heard talking and the door began to unlock.

Victoria froze, she wasn't particularly sure if she should move or hide or throw herself out of the window but she couldn't move. The door opened and in they walked, her eyes widened a lot more. This couldn't be happening. Not now...not this...nope...

"Who the hell are you?!" Jared asked, quickly pulling a gun out and pointing it at her.

SHe swallowed, not sure if she could reply without freaking out.

"Tell us...you a demon?" Jim asked.

Her eyes however landed on Jensen, and he stared back at her. "Put the guns down"

"What?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"It's her" Jensen said, his green eyes wide and filled with different emotions

"Her?" Jim asked.

"Her...as in the one from-"

"Yeah" Dean half spat out. "You're alright...we're not gonna hurt you"

Victoria couldn't make herself move...it was then that the breath on the back of her neck caught her off guard and she shrieked, whipping herself around and coming face to face with Misha Collins.

"No..no..no" She said shaking her head in disbelief. "No...nope.."

"Calm down" Jensen said to her, he put his hand out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said, freaking out. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd fallen asleep, she would've thought this was real. But it wasn't. They weren't real. Only a dream.

"Should I knock her unconcious?" Misha asked.

"No" Jensen said giving him a look of disbelief.

Victoria was beginning to panic "You're not real "

"What?" Jared asked.

"You. ARE. NOT. REAL, tv show...you're a television Show!"

"You're not making any sense" Jensen told her. "We're real...I'm Dean...but you already knew my name"

"What?" She asked. "No...uh-uh...no...I'm dead...or dreaming...or both..." She was telling herself this to calm herself down.

"Cas" Jensen said.

The next thing she knew, it was black and she couldn't see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my character, i hope you find her interesting.

Most people will just call her Vic, or Toria.

It's gonna be her POV after she ends up in the Supernatural World.

* * *

_**The next thing she knew, it was black and she couldn't see anything.**_

**Chapter 2: It's all gone.**

My head hurt, badly. Why did it hurt so much? Blinking into the florescent light that I had no idea where it came from. I thought for a moment before actually opening my eyes, licking my dry lips as I sat up. Had I fallen asleep on the couch? No...I was lying on a bed. I rubbed my eyes furiously, scraping my fingers through my hair when suddenly the events of my dream came rushing back to me. Hell, motel room, Jensen, Jared, Misha and Jim in the motel room. I groaned and swung my feet of the bed, and looked down at the brown covers.

I went to stand up when I realised that my covers on my bed weren't brown unless a ghost changed them. The covers on my bed were a teal colour, I jamp up off the bed and stared down at it and then looked, seeing the other bed. Oh holy fuck.

"I believe that "Oh holy fuck" is blashpamy" A deep rough voice said and I whirled around, and there they were. Watching me like I was crazy. _ME? CRAZY? _"I do believe that is what we think"

"What?" I asked, my voice was almost a hiss.

"We do think you're crazy"

"Cas" Jensen groaned.

"Cas?" I made myself ask. That was not Castiel. That was Misha Collins. It...was...right? I was just...I was insane...or was going insane. This couldn't be happening. It was physically impossible for this to happen...The character's were just characters...they weren't real...were they?

"His name is Castiel...he's an Angel of the lord" Jared said.

"No...no...Angel?"

"Yes. Angel, of the lord" Jim said.

"This isn't...oh my god"

"I know it's a lot to process" Jensen said giving a short nod.

"Lot to process? Are you kidding me?" I asked with a humorless laugh "This shouldn't be real...you're a tv show"

"tv show?" Jared asked.

"That's what I said" I snapped. "You're Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Jim Beaver and Misha Collins...this is not real"

"Pada-what?" Jensen asked.

"This is some sort of cruel joke or something...it has to be...that's it...cruel, cruel joke"

"We're not a tv show" Jared said "I'm Sam Winchester this is my brother Dean, that's Bobby singer and that's Castiel"

"Sure...yeah" I nodded sarcastically and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jensen asked.

"Out of here...home" I said heading for the door.

"But you're not even American" Jared said "How are you gonna do that?"

I stopped and my eyes at them "I'm dreaming...okay? This isn't real...you're not real...I'll wake up"

"You're not dreaming, okay?" Jensen said getting up.

"Yes I am...you are not real! You can't be, it's physicaly impossible. I'm either dead, or I'm dreaming, it's one or the other"

Before anybody could say anything I managed to get out the door and bolt down the corridor. I had no idea where I was going, dream or not, this did not make any sense. If I was dreaming, then surely if I was gonna kill myself or something...I would wake up.

I don't know how far I got but...I doubt it was far considering Misha was in front of me. "No...how...no you can't..." He moved forward "DOn't you dare touch me"

"They won't hurt you...I pulled you from hell" He said.

"I wasn't in hell! I was dreaming!"

"No...you weren't" He said.

"This isn't real!" I was beginning to panic...if I was here...really here with the Winchester's...and Bobby and Castiel...then I was screwed. I wouldn't see my family again.

"It is real..." The sky was dark and suddenly there was a flash of lightening and there they were...his wings. I gasped, taking a step back. No...this isn't bad...I'm fucking screwed. He was then right in front of me and we weren't out in the cold air anymore...we were back in the room.

"You didn't get very far" Jensen-No...Dean...Jensen...oh my god.

I didn't say anything in return because honestly? I think if I spoke my head might pop...I don't know how to handle this...it's...I mean, god the amount of times I've wanted this...and here it is right in front of me and I can't seem to grasp that it's happening.

I don't know how to feel...my family, my two little brothers, my mum, my dad...I can't...I don't know what to do...I'm just sort of freaking out internally and I can't let anyone else in this room see it. Then maybe...on the other hand this could...be a good thing...if it's a good thing I can help them...right? No! What the hell am I thinking?! This can't be in any possible way, be good...can it?

"So you say a tv show?" Ji-Bobby asked.

"Mhm" I hum, my voice would crack if I spoke directly.

"Tell us something...only we would know" Sam..said.

"Like what?" I murmered rubbing my face.

"Like anything...something only we would know" Dean said.

I thought for a minute, I can't think of anythi-AHA! "Rhonda Hearly"

"W-what?" Dean asked, stuttering.

"Mhm...you were nineteen-"

"Stop...just stop" He said, and he was trying to hide a smirk. "Yeah she's not...she's not lying"

"Nope" I said popping the P...okay I need to figure this out...soon because if I don't, I'll go crazy. I don't even know what to thin right now...Maybe I am crazy...maybe after all those years of watching it...I've finally lost it.

* * *

**Sorry this is short and I know it sucks ass but next one will be longer, promise! **


End file.
